Here Comes Santa Claus
Here Comes Santa Claus ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der fünften Staffel, Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode und wird von Kurt, Rachel und Santana gesungen. Rachel hat ihnen Jobs als Weihnachtselfen in einem Kaufhaus besorgt, weshalb sie dort auf Santa Claus warten, während die Kinder immer ungeduldiger werden. Santa erscheint zwar, haut aber gleich wieder ab, weshalb sie nun versuchen die Kinder zu beruhigen. Rachel schlägt vor, es mit einem Song zu probieren und sie fangen an zu singen. Kurt spielt zu Beginn auf dem Klavier, während Santana sich eine Zuckerstange schnappt und mit Rachel tanzt. Die anderen Weihnachtselfen werden Teil der Choreo und tanzen mit Hula-Hoop-Reifen und Zuckerstangen um sie herum und werfen falschen Schnee. Am Ende wird gezeigt, dass es nichts gebracht hat, da sie von den Kindern mit unterschiedlichen Dingen beworfen werden. Das Original stammt von Gene Autry aus dem Jahr 1947. Lyrics Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane Santana: Vixen and Blitzen And all his reindeer are Pulling on the reins Rachel: Bells are ringing Children singing All is merry and bright Alle: Hang your stockings And say your prayers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel und Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He's got a bag That is filled with toys For the boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells Jingle jangle What a beautiful sight Jump in bed Cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: Listen to the jingle bells and chimes) Alle: As Santa Claus comes your way Today Kurt und Rachel: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He doesn't care If you're rich or poor For he loves you just the same Santa knows That we're God's children (Kurt: And that) makes everything right Rachel und Santana: Fill your hearts With the Christmas cheer Alle 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight (Rachel mit Santana: Standby) Rachel: (scatting) Rachel und Santana: (scatting) (Kurt: Woo! Alright) Rachel: Laaaaaa Rachel und Santana: Do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do Rachel: Ohhh Kurt und Santana (Rachel): Here comes Santa Claus (Here he comes) Here comes Santa Claus (Ba-do-ba-do) Right down Santa Claus Lane (Right down Santa Claus Lane) He'll come around (Come around) When the chimes ring out (Bum, bum, bum, bum) That it's Christmas morn again (Christmas morn again) Rachel (Santana): Peace on Earth (Peace on Earth) Will come to all (Will come to all) Rachel und Santana: If we just follow the light [Kurt: (scatting)] Let's give thanks to the Santana (Rachel): Lord above (To the Lord above) Alle: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: Listen to the jingle bells and chimes) Alle: Here comes Santa Claus Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez